The present invention relates to a lighting system for a personal watercraft and more particularly pertains to insuring added visibility of the personal watercraft.
The use of navigation lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, navigation lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing safety are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,670 to Authier discloses a navigational light system including a rear white light stick using a chemiluminescent substance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,361 to Perry discloses a battery powered lighting system for use on a personal watercraft such as a jet ski that is incorporated into the user's vest and helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,401 to Evans discloses a lighting system for a boat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lighting system for a personal watercraft for insuring added visibility of the personal watercraft.
In this respect, the lighting system for a personal watercraft according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring added visibility of the personal watercraft.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved lighting system for a personal watercraft which can be used for ensuring added visibility of the personal watercraft. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.